Lucky
by moonxdawson
Summary: It seems they've both planned out their future together. Which in reality their future is very possible them being at the age of eighteen –him almost nineteen. It is time to start planning their future. And what's a better way to plan it, than with the person you're more than likely going to spend the rest of your life with? / / Auslly oneshot.


**A/N so here we have just a really fluffy Auslly couple oneshot. This was something Bella (xxsimplyxadorkablexx here on fanfiction go read her stories!) wanted, and I was volunteered to write it so here we go and it's sorta short but yeah… Oh and also if you noticed I changed my pen name from Auslly-and-Raura-Loverr to moonxdawson so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize. **

* * *

He thinks about it often, but _never_ says it out loud. But he's honestly lucky. Very, _very_ lucky.

He's already been on a successful nationwide tour, sung for the president, and is working on new songs for a second album. And most of his success he owes to the help of Team Austin –Team Austin and Ally.

They're the best team he could think of, and he couldn't imagine making it in the music business with anybody else. First you have Dez his best friend and video director, then Trish the manager, and then Ally.

_Ally, Ally, Ally. _

Ally his songwriter. His partner. His best friend. His girlfriend.

_Girlfriend. _

He loves the sound of that word. Of course when used appropriately. So in Austin's world he uses the word fairly frequently.

They've been together for getting close to a year and a half now, and if he's being honest it's been the best year and a half in his entire life. Don't tell his mother he said that though, because if she knew his whole life had been made by a girl she would be fairly emotional because 'Her little boy's all grown up and found the love of his life.'

He doesn't want that. He loves his mom to death –always has been a Mama's boy that Austin Monica Moon- but he doesn't feel like having his cheeks pinched to death. Or to be embarrassed in front of his girlfriend because of his mom telling some old story of when Austin was younger.

But he is lucky; even though he knows he'll have to deal with his mom's teasing he has found the love of his life. And she's lying beside him right now in his apartment. No personal space between like usual as they lounge on his bed.

"Do you ever think of our future?" she asks randomly as he wraps his arm tight around her cuddling her to his form. No matter how much he thinks he's a bad boy he's not. He's a massive cuddler. She _loves_ that.

"Yes." He replies immediately.

"Oh really?" she says, a smile forming on her face. "What do you see in our future?"

What does he see in their future? What does he see? There's multiple scenarios of their future going through his head now. But one sticks out to him.

"I see us married. We'll live in a big house, I mean I am Austin Moon and you are Ally Dawson –well I hope you'd be traditional and change to Ally Moon but I would understand if in the media you'd still want to be known as Ally Dawson, but for anything legal and to me you would be Ally Moon- but anyways since we're both musicians we'd probably have a pretty big house." He tells her adjusting his arms around her to have a tighter hold.

"But not too big." She interjects. "I say at least four bedrooms plus a master bedroom for us, and a music room. _Oh!_ And a basement where we can watch all our movies."

He grins as he realizes she's been thinking this over too. It seems they've both planned out their future together. Which in reality their future is very possible them being at the age of eighteen –him almost nineteen.

It is time to start planning their future. And what's a better way to plan it, than with the person you're more than likely going to spend the rest of your life with?

"Wait why four bedrooms?" he asks although he's pretty positive her reasoning.

"Well we'll need one for each of our kids and then a guest bedroom." She responds, running her fingers over his bare chest lightly.

Kids.

Three kids.

She wants three kids.

She wants to have three kids with _him_.

That's something they've never discussed before. The thought of kids with Ally shot a tingle up his spine. _Dang_, he has got to stop watching romantic movies with Dez. They're ruining his manliness.

He's going to end up with his Man Card revoked here soon. He just knows it.

But kids with Ally. _He_ wants that. _She_ wants that. Their moms want that. Everybody wants that. Expect her father who doesn't want the mere thought of his only daughter doing _it_ to ever enter his mind. What father would?

It's a good thing he doesn't know Ally gave herself to Austin on her eighteenth birthday. He gave himself to her too that night. Yeah, her father _definitely_ doesn't need to know about that.

"So three kids huh?" she nods. "What would their names be? I want two girls and a boy."

"The boy would be the oldest, and then the two girls. That's actually the exact number for each gender I wanted." She responds her smile growing even wider than before. "But um anyways names… We could either do what a lot of people expect us to do and stick with 'A' names or go a completely different route."

He thought for a moment before coming up with an answer. "For one of the girls I want her to be named, Olivia for sure. We could call her Liv for short."

"Christopher for a boy, Chris for short." She responds. "And Addison for the youngest girl, Addie for short. That way at least one of them continues the 'A' name on."

He places his hands on her stomach where their unborn children will be for nine months in the future and smiles. She squirms slightly at the tickling feeling she always feels when he touches her stomach and giggles.

Reaching up she cups his face in one of her hands and brings his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Before he can kiss her again she's already lying on his chest, one of her hands intertwining with his own.

"What will our future careers be like?" she asks curiously.

"Well, I'll continue performing but you," he says booping her nose when he says _'You.' _"you I think will probably retire from performing and only be my songwriter the moment you find out your pregnant with Christopher."

She smiles at the use of the name that they both agreed on, and the fact that he knew _exactly_ what she planned to do. He always has had the ability to know what she's thinking, even if she doesn't know herself quite yet.

He feels Ally yawn, and knows she's starting to fall asleep. Running his fingers through her hair, he tries to relax her until he finally feels her go limp in his arms, and go to sleep. Kissing her forehead, he continues to run his fingers through her hair, as he himself grows tired.

So yes, he considers himself lucky. Very, _very_ lucky. He would give anything to keep this life.

More to keep this girl lying on him in his life. This girl whom he loves very much.

He's lucky to have his career. He's lucky to have his friends. He's lucky to have his family. But he's luckiest to have the love of his life.

Although he won't admit how lucky he is out loud. His mom would kill him if she knew he considered himself luckier to have a girl in his life than his mom. So she doesn't need to find out about that.

"I love you." He whispers pressing another kiss to Ally's forehead, and he feels her smile against his bare chest.

Yes, he's lucky. Very, _very_ lucky.

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


End file.
